


Рим—Лондон

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-третьсезонье. Еще один вариант развития событий.<br/>Шерлок летит домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рим—Лондон

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2466706

Рейс Рим—Лондон. Осталось сто девять минут до приземления.

В кабине самолета тихо. Просторно. Вольготно. Почти холодно. Идеально.

Мягкие, комфортные кресла испускают пары благополучия и неуязвимости. Ему хорошо тут. Это уже никого не удивит.

За окном медленно оседает земля. И Шерлоку плевать, что это он поднимается вместе с самолетом. Земля оседает, забирая, унося всё, что он оставляет там. Следы его пребывания. Тонкие нити привязанностей рвутся всё легче и легче с каждым разом.

Он всегда ненавидел самолеты. Невозможно просчитать – почти ничего не зависит от него. И поэтому раньше всегда накатывала паника. Мимолетная, длящаяся всего десять секунд. Но она была. 

Пока Шерлок не прыгнул с той крыши. Злополучной и любимой. Пока не сделал свой роковой и самый счастливый шаг. Это он понял только сейчас. Спустя пять лет после того прыжка. 

Яркое падение, достойное различных наград за предусмотрительность и планирование. А также, за лучшие спецэффекты. Шерлоку резко хочется поаплодировать самому себе и Майкрофту. Но он давит в себе это желание. Отдает самодурством.

Страх полета пропал. В один миг с приземлением в _тот самый_ день. Что бы Шерлок ни говорил Джону, он не жалел. Ни о чем. Ни один миг. Даже себе можно солгать в крайнем случае, обмануть на короткий срок. Но Шерлок никогда не лгал себе.

Зачем? Быть честным с собой – быть свободным. А больше всего на свете он дорожил свободой. И не был намерен терять её из-за уже никому не нужной привязанности. Слабости. «Неравнодушие не преимущество». Слова, которые когда-то они с братом взяли в качестве девиза и которые он предал однажды.

За окном проплывают яркие полосы зеленых лугов и скалистая местность просвечивает серым фетровым покрывалом. Шерлок ровно десять секунд любуется красотой за окном – дольше смотреть незачем, – и поворачивает голову к стюардессе, протягивающей ему телефон.

В трубке слышится голос брата, ироничный, мягкий, стойкий. Шерлок знает его абсолютно, может описать каждую эмоцию, которую слышит в нем. И это единственное, от чего он не может отказаться. Потому что сразу заболят невидимые ссадины на коленках, полученные в пять лет при падении с велосипеда и которые заговаривал Майкрофт. Потому что сразу потеряется ориентация в пространстве, как в шестнадцать лет в том мерзком клубе, где его приучили к кокаину и из которого его на себе выносил тот же Майкрофт. И лишь голос брата всегда был маяком, ведущим в правильном направлении.

Шерлок слушает Майкрофта две минуты, не перебивая и наслаждаясь перекатами эмоций в его голосе. Он не видел брата уже почти пять месяцев – постоянные разъезды не давали встретиться. И теперь рад даже такому общению. После того, как Майкрофт прощается, Шерлок быстро передает привет родителям – они в последнее время совсем сдали, надо сразу же съездить к ним по возвращении.

Стюардесса снова стоит рядом и предлагает перекусить. Шерлок презрительно вглядывается в девушку – не замужем, встречается с женатым банкиром, растит маленького ребенка, три года, еле-еле сводит концы с концами, принята на испытательный срок Майкрофтом неделю назад, ноль важной информации – и лишь машет рукой, заказывая черный кофе с двойным сахаром и отдавая ей трубку.

Самолет неожиданно трясет, но он даже не обращает внимания, печатая отчет для Майкрофта. Последние два года он почти не занимается расследованиями и не бегает по ночному Лондону. Командировки на континент, в Америку и Австралию занимают большую часть времени. Он не работает на Правительство, но помогает брату. 

Оказалось, что это просто. Пикировки остались в их жизни, впитавшись в отношения, как чернила в чистый лист бумаги. Но появилось что-то выше этого – понимание, что они есть друг у друга. Для обоих большего и не надо.

Через полчаса закончив отчет, Шерлок еще раз выглядывает в окно – сизые облака закрывают весь обзор. Он фыркает и переводит взгляд на часы, оценивая оставшееся до посадки время – еще тридцать три минуты, если ветер не изменит направление на пятьдесят градусов. Можно немного поспать. А по возвращении от Майкрофта заехать к Лестрейду и помочь немного с самыми сложными делами – размяться не помешает.

Шерлок откидывает голову на прохладный подголовник и прижимается щекой к коже, которая имеет специфический аромат аэрозоля для кожаных изделий. 

Командировка в Италию прошла успешно, весь персонал посольства, а также подсадные игроки в Правительстве, готовящие диверсию, были устранены. Три дня ему вполне хватило. Значит, у него есть еще пять дней до приезда миссис Хадсон из маленького круиза. Шерлок вздыхает, раздумывая над возможными экспериментами в эти дни.

_Ни разу у него в голове не мелькает имя друга. Ради которого он прошел по самому краю, сорвавшись одной ногой в пропасть. Майкрофт вытащил, сделал все, что мог. Шерлок оценил. Джон лишь простодушно поблагодарил и повернулся к жене. И это выжгло все, что осталось внутри после выстрела._

_Одна пуля убила двоих – Магнуссена и Шерлока. Того, кто мог чувствовать что-то, отличное от базиса. Шерлок не забыл, но вычеркнул всё из памяти. Когда он вышел из самолета после пятиминутного полета, то встреча была слишком холодна. Ему хватило времени расставить новые приоритеты. И Джона Ватсона среди них уже не было._

_Шерлок освободился и возродил непреложную истину: «неравнодушие не преимущество». Жить стало снова легко. А проблема холода решилась поднятым воротником пальто._

Он закрывает глаза и отключает себя самого от реальности. Сны ему не нужны, а для чистого разума хватает и спокойных двадцати пяти минут вот такой «перезагрузки». Через двадцать шесть минут он распахивает глаза и смотрит на часы – внутренний таймер не подвел.

В кармане вибрирует телефон, принимая смс. Шерлок вытаскивает аппарат и проводит пальцем по экрану, лаская старого друга. На зажегшемся дисплее вспыхивает сообщение от абонента «Джон». Шерлок, совершенно спокойный, нажимает на красную кнопку «удалить», даже не открыв его. И переводит взгляд в окно. 

Там поднимается туманная земля. И не важно, что это Шерлок опускается вместе с самолетом. Он потирает руки, предвкушая пикировку с братом и эксперименты в пустой квартире, а затем отстегивает ремень безопасности. Он снова дома.

Рейс Рим—Лондон завершен. Самолет совершил посадку.


End file.
